


Farewell

by Aya_Diefair



Series: Aya's "Fix-Its" [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Caretaker/Protector, Fix-It of Sorts, Found Family, Gen, Parting Ways, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Diefair/pseuds/Aya_Diefair
Summary: Din wanted the child to remember him more permanently than a face under the helmet. - —The RescueEpisode Spoilers (S02 E08) — -
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu
Series: Aya's "Fix-Its" [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657540
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> **Legal Disclaimer:** My work is my own creative intelligence and property, but I do not own the original source material it stems from (I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if it was). The opinions and interpretations of characters reflected in my stories may not follow what is portrayed from the source material. Please don't sue me, I'm a stay at home mom.

**.oOo.**

Goodbye may seem forever

Farewell is like the end

But in my heart is a memory

And there you'll always be

— Goodbye May Seem Forever  _ by  _ Jeffrey Patch

**.oOo.**

**Farewell**

Din held Grogu gently in front of him, hesitant to hand him over to the Jedi that stood patiently in the background. He almost didn’t want to let the child go with this stranger, but even with this inkling thought lingering in the far corners of his mind he knew that the constant traveling was not good for Grogu long term. Ahsoka had said it was crucial for him to find structure and stability in order to grow not only in strength, but to learn to harness his ability properly. 

He wasn’t personally interested in learning more about the Force and what it entailed, but he did know that Grogu had to move on in his life without him there for his own sake because of it. This Jedi assured his safety and wellbeing, and it was all he could hope for. Din discreetly tucked the Crest of the Mandalorian into Grogu’s robes, ensuring that it would remain unseen, before giving the child a gentle hug. The Jedi didn't need to know.

Grogu seemed satisfied with this gesture, but then he touched the side of Din’s helmet, tilting his head slightly, and let out a soft coo as if asking for the one thing Din swore he’d never do again after infiltrating the Empire base as a stormtrooper.

However, this was his charge, his companion of several long and tiresome, terrifying journey’s that led them here. He was part of his clan, his Foundling who was too young to properly care for while constantly on the go and too fragile to train under the Creed. To him, he’d always be his Foundling, even if he couldn’t raise him.

Din could do this for him, and so he slowly removed the helmet.

Not allowing the tears to fall as Grogu touched his face, Din soon found himself placing the child on the ground, half-hoping that the comforting hug of his leg was the child changing his mind. Instead, Din watched in silence and a lump in his throat as Grogu toddled over to the Jedi and his overly excited droid. It seemed the R2 unit somehow recognized him, which only helped ease the wariness enough for him to swallow without choking.

When the Jedi picked Grogu up and proceeded to turn and leave after a reassuring nod, Din wanted the child to remember him more permanently than a face under the helmet and a necklace with a symbol on it. He pulled the knob from his belt, the only remains of the  _ Razor Crest _ he had in his possession, the one thing not obliterated next to the Beskar staff. Grogu’s favourite little thing to play with despite the need to keep it on the lever it once rested on, he clutched it hard in his hand before looking to the small face staring back at him over the Jedi’s robed shoulder.

Din called out, “Wait.”

The Jedi stopped almost immediately, making only a half-turn in the hall so Grogu could see Din fully. He did not move, but instead held out his hand in front of him with the ball resting in his palm. Grogu made an excited squeal and reached his tiny three-fingered hand out, and within a second the ball shot over to him like it had in Ahsoka’s presence.

Din could only smile at seeing how happy the child looked having this gift.

“So long, kid.”


End file.
